Sugar Puffs
by Umbreon Mastah
Summary: This is what happens when you combine Kirby, Jigglypuff, and a bowl of Sugar Puffs. A completely random one-shot. Rated T for some slight swearing.


I came up with this idea a while ago, so I just wrote it down. Get ready for extreme randomness!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Kirby's mouth was open as wide as it could go. He checked again just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming this. But it was true.

The Sugar Puffs were gone.

Kirby shook the empty box. He peered inside. He shook it again, and a single crumb fell out. The pink puffball leapt at it and caught it in his hands. "You poor, poor thing," he cooed. "All alone, without the rest of the cereal to comfort you...or my stomach." Said stomach rumbled loudly. Kirby looked longingly at the crumb. Then he popped it into his mouth. "Oh, sweet sugary goodness...," he sighed. His look changed to that of anger. "But I must have more!!" he cried. "I must find out who took the last bowl of Sugar Puffs!" At that moment, Jigglypuff walked by.

"Morning, Kirby!" she called. Kirby whizzed around. He was about to reply when he realized what was in her hands. A bowl. A bowl of _Sugar Puffs._

A bowl of _his _Sugar Puffs.

"Um, Kirby? What's wrong?" A crazed look was in Kirby's eyes. Jiggly started to back away slowly. "Kirby? You okay?" she asked shakily. "Why are you looking at me like that? Have you been hanging out with Crazy Hand again?"

"Give...me...the...SUGAR PUFFS!!" The pink Star Warrior charged at Jigglypuff like the madman that he was. The balloon Pokémon's eyes went wide.

"Holy..." Finally, it hit her. It was time to run now.

* * *

Ganondorf looked up from the T.V. in annoyance. The shouts from the kitchen were blocking out the sound from his show. The voices, of course, were those of Jigglypuff and Kirby. "Hey! You two!" he shouted angrily. "Could you shut it?! I can't hear Rachel Ray!"

"Who gives a care about Rachel Ray? I WANT MY SUGAR PUFFS!!"

"You can't have them! They're _mine!"_

"Not anymore!" Ganondorf's eye twitched.

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

There was silence from the kitchen. Then, there was a small _crunch._ And a large gasp.

"Oh no you didn't!" cried Kirby rather girlishly.

"I did," Jiggly said. "And I'll do it again."

"You wouldn't dare."

_Crunch._

"THAT'S IT!" The kitchen erupted again in yelps of pain and terror. Ganondorf gritted his teeth. Why couldn't those two just shut up? He sighed and increased the volume of his beloved Rachel Ray. Then, the voices grew louder, and louder.

And _closer._

Ganon's eyes went wide. "Oh, no!" he cried. "You two keep your little spat to the kitchen! Get away from me! No! NO!" But it was too late. The puffballs dashed into the living room, Jigglypuff in the lead with Kirby just a hair behind. They crashed into a lamp, knocking it over and into the T.V., which suddenly went black. Sparks flew from the back. And if that didn't push Ganondorf over the edge, the next thing did. Jiggly pushed past the Gerudo frantically, making him lose his balance and toppled into the sofa, which Kirby just so happened to knock over next. Jiggly ran out into the hallway, and Kirby followed, foaming crazily at the mouth. The room was left in complete disarray, with one unhappy Ganon underneath the rather heavy sofa. He spat out some of the stuffing.

"Damn puffballs," he muttered.

* * *

"No! Get away from me! They're mine, I tell you, mine!" Jiggly was running as fast as her little legs could carry her, the Sugar Puffs still in her arms. Knocking over Zelda and Link, she looked around frantically as she ran. She just needed to find the bathroom. There, she would hopefully be able to threaten Kirby with toothpaste until he left her alone to eat her Sugar Puffs in peace.

Soon, the bathroom door came into sight. Jiggly sighed with relief and put all of her remaining energy into dashing to the door. She grabbed the knob anxiously and turned it.

It was locked.

Jiggly's eyes went wide. She banged on the door, shouting, "Let me in, let me in!"

"Hmm? Jiggly, is that you?" It was Marth. "What do you want?"

"Will you be out in, maybe, um..." She glanced at the rapidly approaching Kirby. "...five seconds?"

"Um...not exactly?"

"No! You've just doomed us all! DOOMED US ALL, I TELL YOU!" Jiggly shouted. She quickly dashed away from the bathroom and kept running down the hall. Marth opened the door and peeked out.

"What just happened?" he asked. A rabid pink Star Warrior answered his question, flying past him and turning the prince of Altea's hair into a tangled mess. "No! An entire hour gone to waste!" Marth cried, locking himself back into the bathroom.

Jigglypuff looked back in terror. There had to be someone who could stop this pink menace before he stole her Sugar Puffs! But who could she get help from? Suddenly, a light bulb clicked.

"META KNIGHT, HELP ME!!"

* * *

Meta Knight looked up from his book, _Tales of the Strange and Mysterious._ He sighed. What could Jigglypuff have gotten herself into this early in the morning?

Well, he was about to find out.

Jiggly nearly crash-landed into Meta's room, still clutching her precious Sugar Puffs. She quickly got up and hid behind the masked Star Warrior. "Please help me," she whimpered. Meta looked back at her.

"What are you doing?" Jigglypuff opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by everyone's favorite pink glutton.

"Where...are...the...Sugar...Puffs?" Kirby asked menacingly. Jiggly hid the bowl behind her back.

"I don't have them!" she cried. "Not here, no sir!" Then, to Meta Knight, she whispered, "Help, _please?"_ Kirby stuck his "nose" (he doesn't have one) into the air and began to sniff.

"I smell _sugar!"_ he shouted, leaping at Jiggly. The balloon Pokémon nearly shrieked, but Meta Knight caught the sugar-crazed Star Warrior before he attacked.

"Calm down, _both of you,_" he said. Meta looked from Jigglypuff to Kirby to the bowl of Sugar Puffs. "Please," he said, "explain to me why exactly you two are trying to kill each other over a _bowl of cereal_." He dropped Kirby, who sat in a pouting position.

"Jigglypuff took the last of the Sugar Puffs," he whined.

"I got there first! It's his fault that he didn't get there soon enough," Jiggly said, sticking out her tongue. "I mean...hey, what are you doing?" Meta Knight had taken the bowl from the balloon Pokémon and was now eyeing it carefully.

"Do you know how bad for you this stuff is?" he asked finally. Kirby and Jiggly looked at each other, then shook their heads. "Of course not," he sighed. "These things are _pure sugar,_ you two. And your digestive systems cannot take this high amount of glucose intake and still remain healthy." The two puffballs simply stared at him. Meta sighed again. "Too much sugar makes you sick," he explained.

"Aw, but it tastes so good!" Kirby cried. Jiggly nodded in agreement. Meta narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, but will you be saying that when you're stuck in the bathroom for the rest of the afternoon?"

"We couldn't be stuck in the bathroom!" said Jigglypuff. "Marth's locked himself in there!"

"That's beside the point," Meta sighed. "How about you two go downstairs and eat something healthy, like strawberries? Or maybe watermelons?" Kirby's eyes brightened.

"Do we have watermelons?" he asked. Meta Knight nodded. "Yay! I love watermelons!"

"But what are you going to do with the Sugar Puffs?" asked Jiggly. Meta flew up into the air and placed the bowl in a box marked "Highly Dangerous—Do NOT Give to Jigglypuff or Kirby." The balloon Pokémon sighed. Once something went in there, it rarely came out. Kirby knew this, too.

"Come on, Jigglypuff, let's go get some watermelons," he said, defeated. Jiggly nodded. "Are you coming, Meta Knight?"

"No," he replied.

"Aw, why not?" asked Jiggly.

"I'm reading." The two puffballs sighed and left the room, thoughts of their lost Sugar Puffs still in their heads. Meta waited a while, then peeked out into the hallway. Kirby and Jiggly were nowhere to be found. He flew back up to the "Highly Dangerous" box and grabbed the bowl of cereal.

"Finally!" he muttered, sticking his spoon in and starting to eat.

* * *

Like I said, randomness! Hope you enjoyed it!

Ciao!

-Umbreon Mastah


End file.
